The Red
by SilverTonguex0x
Summary: So lay down, the Red is real when his sight goes red again" Grell obsesses over the color red. Brilliant, Brilliant red. Light Grell/Sebastian, oneshot.


**Title: The Red **

**Series: Kuroshitsuji**

**Pairing: Grell/Sebastian**

**Genre: Drabble. Non-citrus.**

**Archive: Please do.**

**A/N: **_Grell/Sebastian drabble. Non-Citrus ;) just some obsession nonsense. If you'd like to see some citrusy, Kuroshitsuji goodness out of me, please feel free to make a request in my inbox! Send me a prompt with what pairing and what sort of situation you'd like to see, and I'll do my best._

_Kuroshitsuji/black butler does not belong to me! All standard disclaimers apply. This fic is anime-verse, and so any manga-kai OOC is due to the simple fact that I haven't read enough of the manga, but I own the entire animated series. :D 3_

* * *

Sebastian continued cooing at the cat in his lap the way a young woman would coo over a newborn. He pressed the tip of his straight nose against the cool, wet button that acted as the cat's nose. He ran his bare hands over the feline's stomach, having discarded his gloves in favor of the luxurious feel of the smoky black fur. He coiled his long fingers gently against the cat's tail, scratching behind the cat's ear with his free hand. Then he opened his eyes.

Grell Sutcliffe's breath caught in the middle of his throat, swelling up there until it formed a huge knot, causing the color to rise in his cheeks. Red. Red. Red. Such a beautiful shade. It cut straight through the evening darkness and into the bushes where Grell was hiding, watching. It even continued for Grell, the brilliance of color burning straight into his chest. He recalled feeling this the first time Angelina had looked at him, only so much weaker. That was why she was so easily disposed of.

With unabashed adoration, Grell watched as Sebastian slowly and suspiciously rose from his child-like crouching position on the ground. The cat bounded down the garden steps, mewled pathetically, and disappeared into the night.

"Grell." Sebastian announced coolly, his face steely and set hard as rock in the moonlight. "Come out now."

His heart leapt into his chest. More than the red of his eyes, Sebastian had a voice that caused the knot in Grell's throat to widen. It was heavy, warm, and harsh…much like the color itself. With glee, he leapt from the shrubbery.

"SEBAS-CHAN~!!!" he squealed, flinging himself at the butler as if to either embrace or tackle him (or perhaps both).

Sebastian simply stepped a large step to his left, sending Grell careening face first into the concrete garden path.

"Don't call me that." Sebastian admonished in an almost bored fashion, while Grell twitched, face down in the stones.

"Ow ow ow ow ow. Sebas-Chan~" he wined, sitting up suddenly and straightening his glasses, which had been crushed askew but his nose-breaking fall. Sebastian was clearly quite annoyed to find Grell's shining face without a scratch. "Why did you do that?"

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian demanded as Grell sniffled, his golden eyes shining with crocodile tears. Sebastian's patience was quickly wearing thin. Little did he know, he was playing right into Grell's desires. While Sebastian's eyes darkened with his mood, Grell's heart pounded relentlessly in his chest.

That luxurious color. Red. Grell was on his feet rather quickly, much to Sebastian's dismay.

"I came to see you, Sebas-chan." Grell said, his voice taking on that luscious, slimy tone that made Sebastian's mouth turn straight down in a scowl. He hated when the shinigami tried to flirt with him.

"Go away Grell, before your stupidity wakes Young Master." Sebastian said, turning his back on Grell, scooping up his gloves and tugging them on his graceful hands. Just as his now covered hand rested on the doorknob to the Phantomhive mansion, he felt Grell's suffocating embrace latch around his waist. Sebastian's body tensed considerably as Grell laid his cheek between his shoulder blades, his long hair flowing about the both of them.

"Leave me all you want Sebastian, but look at me before you do." Grell whispered, his lips pressed close to Sebastian's ear so that his breath warmed the side of his face.

Grell suddenly stumbled back, sent flying several feet by a forceful smack from Sebastian's hand. As he landed square on his ass on the stone, his hands flew to his cheek, shocked by the violence of Sebastian's blow. Grell's eyes were wide behind his spectacles, his face still colored pink with a light blush. He knew he wasn't breathing, because Sebastian was looking at him.

"Next time, I won't be so gentle." Sebastian threatened before the large doors to the mansion slipped shut in a soundless mockery of the vehement dislike Grell could read in Sebastian's eyes. Those brilliant, brilliant red eyes.

Grell brought his hand away from his cheek and looked down at his fingers that were colored with the few drops of blood that had oozed from the cut on his cheek. The cut that Sebastian had made. Grell giggled and sucked the droplets from his fingers, his face cracked in a devilish grin. Brilliant, brilliant red.

"Sebastian, you'll see." Grell murmured, before he darted off into the night, droplets of blood still flinging from his cheek.

Red, red blood. Much like his eyes.

Grell would make him see one day.

"So lay down, the red is real  
When his sight goes red again."

-Chevelle, "The Red"

-----------------------------------------------------  
Like? Dislike? Read and Review! ^_^ Check my profile for updates and such 3


End file.
